Quest:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Hard * Recommended MR/SP: With MR 123 all opponents are 3+ to hit; 130+ Stamina; Shadow Magic (60+) for last half * Added: 18th June 2007 * Description: Legends from a bygone era, the three brave adventurers who constitute the fabled band known as the Silver Crest now maintain a litany of aches, pains, and complaints nearly as long as their list of illustrious deeds. Perhaps you can help restore the Crest to its former glory -- not that they need any help, mind you -- I mean they're as good as they ever were -- better, in fact -- just so we're straight on that... Part 1 - Hall of the Hobbled A surprisingly fierce run-in with an "evil spirit" has left the three longstanding members of the Crest battered and in bad spirits... looks as if you're on your own from here on out... A Kurnok? ;Tips Opt for the longer route, investigate, and them turn away. ;Walkthrough Choose a route *Opt for the shorter route through Maiden's Wood... ** ** ** **You have a break here to use Restoration before the next battle, or you can flee. ** **REWARD: Random piece of Unmatched Plate Armor. *Opt for the longer route through the Crown Hills... **Rush ahead and attack the three ogres... **32 XP to Thievery (40+), Telekinesis (40+) (no combat) **32 XP to Elementalism (40+), Illusion (40+), Archery (30+) and single **REWARD: 2 Adventurer Tokens from the rescued captive. Then you'll have to choose between waiting for the next day or not. * If you go directly to the cave, you'll continue to the dungeon. * If you wait... (unknown) There is a simple dungeon here (map needed), with only two branches, and both lead to the encounter with the . When you encounter it, you must choose a strategy: *Stand perfectly still (Rynduil's advice)... **32 XP to Fortification (30+) or Shadow Magic (50+) or dodge the attack Moderately Difficult (+3 penalty) roll less than or equal to your Agility score. *Turn away from the Kurnok (Pryhan's advice)... ** *Leap forward and attack the beast (Idriskkar's advice)... ** Dodge an attack by the kurnok's streaking barbed tail: Moderately Difficult (+3 penalty) roll less than or equal to your Agility score. *** Success: *** Failure: ??? Your reward for slaying the beast is 2 Adventurer Tokens and ~48 gold tokens. 250 gold tokens and 64 General XP on completion. Stumped This is a simple adventure with map (Map needed). Each time you move you can encounter a . If you flee from any of them, you end up at the entrance point. You can fight as many or as few as you like until you find the . Once you beat it, the rest of the smaller stumpstills retreat. You get 50 gold tokens for your work, and they invite you to dinner. After dinner, they will challenge you to drink. Body checks +1. * If you win: 50 gold tokens. * If you lose: The competition ends, with no harm done. ;Completion reward 64 general XP The Lost Bracelet You find and old man being ambushed by some trolls. You can: * Use Fortification (50+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Illusion (40+)/Gating (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery (40+) against them. * Charge ahead and attempt to draw the trolls' attention... After this, the man introduces himself as Purtwin. He gives you the bracelet you were looking for. Suddenly, a dozen trolls attack you and he flees. You can * Use Archery (30+): 16 Archery XP and you slay a pair of trolls. Then ** ** ** You can flee or fight the remaining massive troll *** Fight: and you get 3 Adventurer Tokens from its corpse. *** Flee: (Unknown result) * Fight the trolls (unknown result, but surely will be the same with 6 trolls on the first battle) * Flee (unknown result) ;Completion reward * 200 gold tokens * 64 General XP. The Destroyer Crab You arrive into the village of Teyn-Bri and meet Moxxir, the head of the local militia. * If you go to the farm you'll find and then the Gexarog. * If you go to the rock ledges you'll directly face the Gexarog Once you meet the , you can * Attempt to dive clear of the rocks (+3 Agility check, no consequence if you win, if you fail (unknown result)) * Use a power to avoid them (not tested) After it, you may: * Use Gating (40+)/Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (50+)/Archery(40+) for 32 specific XP and fight the * Hold your ground and engage the Gexarog... ;Completion rewards * 100 gold coins. * 64 general XP. The Beast of Lopturn Bog Idriskkar has been attacked, and is your duty to attend to the latest call for help at the Silver Crest - the beast of Lopturn Bog has been spotted again. On Lopturn you're greeted by the mayor, Ulir Pawnry. * If you go out in the boat: ** 32 xp to Elementalism (40+)/Telekinesis (40+)/Woodsmanship (40+) when used against the spiders. ** 64 xp to Seamanship (20+) when used to stabilize the boat. ** ** If you then search for the trossk's lair: ** 1300-2000 gold tokens; ** 2 adventurer tokens. * If you search the woods: ** Random 1-100 check + Luck + Woodsmanship *2 (232 is a win, and you find the cave) ** If you search the cave you'll face an . You can *** Use Illusion (30+)/Gating (30+)/Archery (30+) for 16 specific XP, or Necromancy (50+) for 32 specific XP and then face *** Hold your ground and face the trossk (unknown result, but probably the same as if you faced it in the boat) ** 1300-2000 gold tokens ** 2 adventurer tokens. After you return to the Silver Crest headquarters, you find that Rynduil has also been attacked, although he's not badly hurt. ;Completion reward * 200 gold coins * 128 general XP Part 2 - A Confederation of Shadow Something sinister slinks through the shadows of Trithik, as cruel, distant eyes quietly rest their piercing gaze upon the Silver Crest... Note: With an MR of 123 all opponents are 3+ to hit An Evening in Late Summer Pryhan and you are returning to the Silver Crest headquarters. You have to decide which way to go. *If you choose to take Lost Oak: You see a brutal man ill-treating a woman. ** If you help Pryhan (not tested) ** If you let him help the woman: He scares the brutal man away. She offers a charm. You can use Divination for 32 XP (No Hint, and doing this keeps you from having the option to use Shadow Magic or Thievery on the manacles) ** If you accept the charm: ***32 XP to Shadow Magic (30+) or 64 XP Thievery (50+) if used to free yourself from the manacles (both tested). ** If you decline the item: The woman will draw a long lightning iron rod. ** 32 XP to Fortification (40+) if you use it to block the lightning bolt OR +3 Agility check to dodge the lightning bolt ** When confronted, your enemies melt into shadows and you hurry up to Headquarters *If you choose to take Karrif's Way: **32 XP to Fortification (40+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+) when used to avoid/block the lightning bolts. (Illusion doesn't do anything) (Gating tested) When you reach the Headquarters, you're attacked with smoke. You can * Use Elementalism (40+) for 32 XP * Attempt to find your way out: Random 1-100 check + Luck + Body + Spirit + Thievery + Woodsmanship (241 is a win) ;Completion reward *64 general XP An Unexpected Return Your mysterious customer returns to explain her story, when you are attacked again by the masked figures: * 32 XP to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+) when used to avoid the lightning bolt. (All tested) * +3 Agility Check to dodge it without powers And then you face your enemy: ;Completion reward 128 general XP Halanne No battles. This scenario is purely back story. ;Completion reward 128 general XP The Long Shadows The text of this story has a slight difference depending on if you have or have not Shadow Magic yet. * If you have it "I know that you are versed in this craft as well," she continues. "That should help make things a bit easier later on. When there is time, I can help to hone your skill with it." * If you don't have it "I know you are not versed in this craft," she says, "but should there prove to be time, I will see to it that you acquire it, for it will help make things a bit easier later on." You'll be forced out of the coach by an arm of shadow and lose some SP (11 SP for me). Then you'll be questioned by Traeltok. You can: * Use Telekinesis (50+)/Unarmed Combat (40+)/Thievery (50+) when used against Traeltok. for 32 XP (All tested) * Attempt to regain your feet: Random 1-100 check + Agility + Luck (with 98, you get to your feet but Traeltok hits you for ~17 SP. After this you have the option to engage Traeltok or flee (recommended). You should not engage unless you're able to defeat him. NOTE: Even if you do lethal combat with him and lose, Traeltok will not kill you and you do not suffer a defeat for this section. When you are fleeing you'll gave to endure a psionic attack. Random 1-100 check + Mind + Spirit*2 + Aura (118 allows you to suffer no harm) ;Completion reward *64 general XP The Road to Talinus: Waylaid in Whitebell *NOTE: These four combats happen in close succession and you have no chance to heal between them. * * * * *128 general XP for completion. The Road to Talinus: The Lights of Sagemorn *If you attempt to convince the men you're not murderers: High score in diplomacy needed. (No XP). *32 XP to Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Fortification (40+)/Elementalism (50+)/Horsemanship (40+) if you attempt to ride past the dozen men (Gating , Fortification & Elementalism tested) *32 XP to Divination (50+)/Woodsmanship (50+) when used at the fork in the road (both tested) *If you choose the right fork: High score in horsemanship needed to avoid the lightning blasts. If you fail, you get hit for 60+ SP. (No XP). *If you choose the left fork nothing happens *128 general XP for completion. The Road to Talinus: A Narrow Escape * Five battles with * 32 XP to Fortification (50+)/Shadow Magic (40+) when used to avoid the lightning bolts (both tested) * High scores in Agility, Mind, Luck, Thievery and Horsemanship help to leap onto the rushing wagon. * 128 general XP for completion. The Road to Talinus: A Step Ahead * 25 gold tokens. *NOTE: These four combats happen in close succession and you have a chance to heal after the first 2 fights. * Two battles with * Two battles with * 128 general XP for completion. The Road to Talinus: Shaking Pursuit * 32 XP to Archery (60+) or 64xp to Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+) when used against the Shadow Dragon (all tested). * 64 XP to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Gating (60+) No XP to Shadow Magic (60+) when used to avoid the dragon's breath. (All tested) * Agility, Luck and Woodsmanship help in dodging both of the dragon's attack. * 256 general XP for completion. The Eye of The Storm * 16,384 XP to Shadow Magic -- if you do not already have it, you will gain it at level 10 and then receive the experience. * 256 general XP for completion. A Warm Welcome * 0 XP to Divination (50+) when used when encountering the fire giant. * If you choose to stand in his hand: ** Skill check (Agility, Luck) to dodge his hammer; if you fail, lose ?-217 SP (!). * * 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/ Gating (70+) when used at the flame river. (SM tested) * 256 general XP for completion. The Court of the Spider King * * * * 256 general XP for completion. The Eye of Arngaror * You lose some SP at the beginning (~5) * Three battles with * 64 XP to Destruction (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Conjuration (60+) (Fortification and Conjuration tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Fortification (70+)/Gating (70+)/Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * 16 XP to general for the levers * * 16 XP to general for removing the eyes (x3) * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (No Hint) for retrieving the wand and stamina restored * Wandering * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Gating (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (70+)/Archery (70+) (SM, Illusion, Gating, and Necromancy tested) * 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Destruction (60+) for avoiding the web (SM, Telekinesis and Destruction tested) * * 2,048 XP to Shadow Magic for picking up the ring (as well as lose all but 1 of your SP). * 512 general XP for completion. A Light In The Dark * A roll against a surprise attack. Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help with this roll. * 16 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (70+) to quell the shadows (both tested) * 16 XP to Fortification (60+) (lose 15-40 Stamina if your use of Fortification fails) * 32 XP to Illusion (70+)/Gating (60+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) (Gating and Unarmed Combat tested) * 64 XP to general if you use the Eye to avoid combat (Spirit, Aura and Arcana help in using the Eye) * 65 XP for fighting Rynduil * 512 general XP for completion. The Eyes of Death You have three choices at the beginning * Aid Rynduil ** 32 XP to Fortification (60+) Telekinesis (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) Unarmed Combat (60+) (SM tested) ** 32 XP to Fortification (60+) Shadow Magic (60+) (SM tested) * Attack Traeltok ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Destruction (60+)/Archery (60+)/Thievery (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) if used to wound Traeltok (D & SM tested) ** ** * Retrieve the Eye ** ** ** ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block the blow from Traeltok (SM, Telekinesis, and Unarmed Combat tested) ** 32 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to block the lightning bolt (both tested) ** ** 32 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Fortification (60+) to grab the Eye (All tested) * 1024 general xp for completion. The Four * Resist a psionic attack (Mind, Spirit and Aura all help with this) * Two battles with * Fight either: ** An and a ** -OR- Four battles with * 16 XP to Illusion (50+)/Gating (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Archery (50+) to wound the ogre (SM, I, & A tested) * 256 general XP for completion. The Village of Shadow * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) to intercept Traeltok's attempt to take the eye. * 32 XP to general for passing the disguise check (Diplomacy, Luck, Mind, Spirit and Aura all help) * feeling of weakness w/loss of most NV. * Fight a series of shadow minion villagers after you are discovered (all 3+ with MR of 110; their SP and MR vary slightly on different play-throughs): ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * 384 general XP for completion. The Minions of Shadow * TIP! Fight Defensively! The amount of damage you do in subdual battle doesn't change, but Defensive fighting significantly decreases the damage that you take. Choose Sir Garilin. The experience is better, and he's usually easier to defeat. * All opponents (except maybe the Elementals since I didn't fight them) are 3+ to hit with MR 111; however, you must subdue them all, and each one has a special attack. * 32 XP to Elementalism (60+) if you use it to get rid of the Elementals * 32 XP to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block the bolt of flame (Both tested) * * Choose an opponent: NOTE: Once you choose an opponent, you don't get a chance to heal until all the end of the scenario. ** Choose Sir Garilin: ***16 XP to Fortification (40+)/Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Gating (60+)/Unarmed Combat (60+) to block his initial attack (Unarmed Combat, Tele, and Gating tested) *** ** Choose Dremmok: ***Agility, Luck and Unarmed Combat all help to avoid the two knives *** * Two battles with . * 16 XP to Fortification (60+)/Elementalism (60+) if you block Fethmur's arc of flames (Both tested) * * 384 general exp for completion. The Master of Shadow * 128 XP to Telekinesis (70+)/Elementalism (70+)/Necromancy (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Archery (70+) if used to get rid of the ogres (SM and and Archery tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (50+)/Illusion (60+)/Woodsmanship (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to lure the ogres. (Telekinesis tested) * * * * Fate decision: ** kill ** kill * 384 general XP for completion. The Lair of Shadow * Mind, Aura and Spirit help in resisting the mind probes * 8 general experience every time you manage to resist a mind probe (so make sure you don't miss any of them) * 32 XP to Illusion (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Necromancy (60+)/Thievery (60+) if used to get rid of the skeletons (Shadow Magic, Necromancy and Thievery tested) * 768 general XP for completion. The Demon's Heir * 16 XP to Divination (10+) if you use it before using the Eye * * * * 128 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if used to help free Traeltok * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+) if you manage to weaken the construct * * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Gating (60+) if used to get the sceptre (All tested) * 64 XP to Telekinesis (60+)/Fortification (60+)/Shadow Magic (60+)/Conjuration (60+) if used to avoid the wave of shadow (Shadow Magic, Conjuration & Fortification tested) * Spirit, Mind and Aura help in resisting the demon's mental attack (-20 Stamina if you fail to resist) * 128 general XP if you use the iron sceptre to close the portal * * 128 general XP if you use iron sceptre against the demon lord (after the combat) * 64 XP to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Elementalism (60+)/Fortification (60+) if used to keep the sceptre (All tested) * Rynduil's Crimson Tabard * 2,048 general XP for completion. Home Again, Home Again * Platinum Star Coin (purpose currently unknown, but you can get more from PG VI) * Leather Scroll Case #1, #2 and #3 * 8192 general experience * 1024 xp to all skills and powers The Leather Scroll Cases are pages from the Item:1148 Tome Of Forgotten Lore. Use them to add them to the book. Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:AG-only Category:Sagas Category:High-end items quests